Orchid's Return
A warm spring day within the land of fire, rays of the scarlet sun shined down upon the earth. The gates of Konohagakure stood broad as they reached for the skies. It was after a suddenly sigh that the clatter of footsteps begun to resume. "I never would've actually thought of returning here." She spoke softly, running her fingers through the silky strands of her hair. "Perhaps I still bear love for this wretched place." Turning slightly to her left, the woman's eyes laid directly upon her butler. A man of many tales, shown throughout the folds of skin, yet hidden by the radiance of his smile. "We ought to get a move on, Sebastian. They'll be hearing of our arrival soon." Sumire continued on as they made their way deep into the traffic. The young's memories of her past life begun bombarded her in waves. Flashing her back into times of tranquility. She could recall it all, her very first mission, her first crush -- everything she had once abandoned, returned in a blinding force. So caught up in the dreams of her past, Sumire had not noticed the single tear rolling down the side of her face. "It appears as if the bonds ran deeper than you realized." Sebastian spoke suddenly, passing her a tissue to clear her watery eyes. "Of course not, I'm just anxious about seeing their dumbfounded faces..." She lounged in her family's estate, unconcerned with the current affairs at hand. Technically there was still the issue of that person she had helped, but the confrontation between him and her father had put that to rest for the time being. Part of her was still deeply hurt about the actions he had committed. All those bodies strewn about, carelessly discarded the moment life left their eyes and breath escaped their bodies. Shikahime knew she was at fault even others perceived his actions as belonging to him. Those people would have never died if she had simply allowed him to die. Though her honor as a surgeon prevented her from committing such offense. Only allowing for a worse one to occur. Her ocean blue gaze turned murky as such thoughts plagued her repeatedly. The sentiment of those left behind during his rage bordered on hatred; they wanted his head. Though she could safely assume that at least a portion of that angst was directed at her. She was an enabler after all. "Why couldn't I simply leave him alone...." she said, bemoaning her existence. While her anbu suspension was finally lifted, Hime could feel withering distrust in the eyes of others. Causing her to opt for more and more solo missions. Thus she rewarded that distrust with her own brand of the emotion. Perhaps as a coping mechanism, Shika's thoughts turned to Sumire. Her older sister. That word felt distasteful yet was nevertheless true. And given their scandalous ways, it appeared they would now have more than just their russet-vermillion hair in common. Frustration boiling, she slammed her fist on the table. Pondering yet again if she should simply leave this mess behind; go to another place and begin anew. Though her insufferable honor streak would never allow such a thing. Something that she had begun to despise with reckless abandon. Shikaniku took a step down the stairs to his manor, and instead of being greeted by the lovely voice of his daughter, he was instead met by her ferocious strength as her fist tore through the specifically crafted table. "I...paid a lot," he started, but stopped, remembering the words of his wife who claimed he should try to be a lot less sarcastic and more understanding around his children. He promised her he'd try, but it was sort of...hard. "Hey there, Kiddo." Shikaniku smiled. It was the smile of a leader. It was the smile of a man who could quell the citizens of his nation in its confidence. To his family though, it was simply annoying. They were all, completely, if not entirely, immune to its powers. He still was oblivious to this naturally. His own hubris blinded him from that fact. "What's bothering you?" Upon hearing her father's voice from the staircase, Shikahime instantly regretted impulsive action. The table did appear to be in tatters after that little temper tantrum. "Sorry about that.....I'll pay for it to be fixed." she stated apologetically. Noting that her father's sarcasm appeared considerably subdued when placed against his typical responses. She wondered if this was her mother's doing; given Senjō's temperament, it likely was. Standing, she chose to ignore his smile; if anything, it added to her irritation. "Hey." Hime responded dryly before beginning to leave the room. Her thoughts turned to food as a source of comfort; it was safe to say that even as she matured, her gargantuan appetite remained if not increased. "It's nothing, just musing over how I went wrong." she stated simply. Clearly not in the mood to talk. Among the things she found difficult to understand was the notion of emotions and how to "talk" about them. Sure frustration, anger and disappointment came to her easily these days, but that didn't mean she had a significant level of expertise in dissecting them. The young lady was an all business type after all, focused solely on improving her own education and understanding of the world. Thus she found the idea of emotions an impediment to this growing body of work. Though now she wondered if like everything else she had been remiss in ignoring that subject. With the kitchen close at hand, she picked up her pace, before sorting through the shelves for the aforementioned comfort food. Picking out several items that would be enough for a family meal, she began making preparing them. "Is there something you wanted to talk with me about?" Shikahime posed while waiting. "Don't worry about the table. I'll deal with that," Shikaniku interjected. "You need to forget about that entire incident, Hime." He clearly referred to her "betrayal" against the leaf by dealing with Teizen. While it ultimately led to the deaths of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, It was Shikaniku who was promoted for subduing and killing him. He was the head of the village. He had earned the respects of the villagers, fixed his daughter's mistakes. When he first told her that he was responsible for the deaths of her ex-friend, he wasn't sure how'd she react. Yet, she carried on nonchalantly, seemingly more concerned about her career rather than his unfortunate demise. Shikaniku didn't understand it, if he was being honest. He tended to find salvation in his emotions. It saved him from his thoughts. "You need to stop pretending that you don't care." "And how is it that I go about doing that?" she retorted. For her honor was a primary motivator. Her honor as a surgeon, as a kunoichi of the hidden leaf, as a sister, as a daughter and as a friend. Not to mention the countless endeavors she involved herself in on a regular basis. That such noble thoughts would contradict each other was something that Shikahime expected herself to be prepared for. Yet by acting upon her duty as a friend and doctor she consciously betrayed the place she called home. It was a black mark on her records that wouldn't be erased anytime soon. "Do you see the villager's faces on a daily basis? They don't trust me anymore; nor do my teammates and comrades in the various organizations I'm apart. While they confided in me as a reliable, responsible antithesis of my sister, all it took was one lapse in judgment to dispel such confidence. All I am now is a child following in the footsteps of her rebellious, headstrong sister. Maybe I should have left him for dead. Nothing good came from healing him." Hime paused. "And what would you do if I don't care? Perhaps throw caution to the wind and send me to a shrink? Muse about how you ended up with a stoic automaton for a daughter? Maybe wish that I'd be something like Sumire, showing at least some semblance of being "alive". Emotions only enforce conflict. Misguided passions resulted in that tragic day for example. In short, no I simply cannot bring myself to care. He lived and he died. It is that simple; you of all people should understand this." she finished before gathering the finished meal and commencing the feast. Putting an end to her contributions on the subject. Standing outside of her family's estate, Sumire looked on to the place she used to know as "home". Just the thought of returning to such a place brought an unpleasant taste to her mouth, Sumire licked her lips into a smile, turning slightly to Sebastian before speaking. "You remembered to grab the suitcase, didn't you? Shikaniku will be pissy if he doesn't get it." The elderly man answered with a simple nod, reaching into his pocket to reveal a sealed scroll. "Of course, Ms. Sumire." A sudden wave of silence came over the two as they neared the entrance of the Hokage's abode, Sebastian could feel the change in aura that leaked from sumire's being. She was conflicted, not knowing how she actually felt about her "loved" ones. Could she really despise the ones who gave her life? While the answer still remained unclear, Sumire bottled her feeling for now -- acting normally as if nothing had changed since she fled. "And he didn't bother to change the locks." Sumire giggled to her herself. "And she has returned!" Sumire exclaimed, announcing her arrival as she pushed the front door open. "I literally didn't think this situation could get any worse," Shikaniku accidently thought aloud. "I mean," he quickly recovered, "Sumire? What are you doing here?" In truth, Shikaniku was sort of happy that his daughter returned. He had heard rumors of her wandering the Lands and that her projected route was Konohagakure. When she stepped into the village, he was alerted not even minutes after her arrival. In part, that was why he came downstairs. So that he could meet her. But, then again, her return, at this current moment, was definitely not good for the situation or the family. Hime and Sumire, while siblings, had never gotten along as ones should. Sort of like Shikaniku and his own brother, Shikadai. On top of it, Hime looked at Sumire as some sort of failure. Shikaniku never approved of Sumire's lifestyle, per say, but his own experiences and reconciliation with his own teacher taught him to be a little more approving. She left on bad terms, but he prayed he could meld their relationship. "Hime, look! It's your sister, Sumire!" Shikahime looked up sharply, having caught her father's slip. "Pray tell me what that is supposed to mean?" she said, before hearing a familiar voice. "And the lass returns." Hime stated nonchalantly. Standing, she made note of how much Sumire had changed; physically maturing to a point representative of the prime of one's life. Though her personality appeared to be intact despite all the years. "Have fun on your trip?" Shika asked, with only the smallest hint of sarcasm detectable in her voice. Was she overjoyed about her elder sister's return? No, and her father's attempts to drum up enthusiasm fell flat as far as she was concerned. Yet she held the smallest hope that Sumire had come to her senses and decided to actually take her existence as a member of this household seriously; one could argue that Shika still had her doubts about such an epiphany finding its way to her sibling. She appeared as "glamorous" as ever, and that she was accompanied by a butler lended further credibility to Shikahime's pessimism. One could feel the tension crackle between the two daughters. It was obvious that the two were polar opposites; pragmatism vs. extravagance. Sumire clearly inherited her vanity from the Shikaniku and her looks from Senjo. Shikahime sometimes wondered if she was even related to this family given her inability to find an individual in her household that matched her phlegmatic disposition. Something she found disheartening at times; it only served to distance her from the rest of the family. Especially with their aptitude for wearing their emotions on their sleeves; the woman could not simply understand the logic in doing so. "Please Shikaniku-san, you make it seem as if you were completely unaware of my presence in the village." Sumire said, tossing her crimson hair over shoulder. Sumire mentally rolled her eyes upon hearing the detestable voice of her young sister. Having completely ignored her sister's question, Sumire walked forward, stopping just short of Shikahime. Though it had been years since the sisters had seen one another, the aggression they shared toward the other remained intact. Despite her ill feelings Sumire could see clearly just how much Shikahime had matured. "My my, Himey.. Look at how you've grown!" Daring to actually touch her features, Sumire examined Hime's physique -- somewhat admiring the latter's growth. "I can't deny you as my sister. We appear to resembles more than I would like. Although I think I pull off the look more than you do." She said with a slight giggle. With Sebastian trialing along behind her, Sumire walked into the dining area before taking a seat at the table. "Sebastian, could you please brew some tea? Oh and while you're at it, whip up some breakfast for me and my parents. Since, someone decided to only prepare food for themselves." Dishing that last statement forward Hime, Sumire cocked a smile as she leaned back into her seat. "Absolutely, Ms. Sumire." Sebastian replied, disappearing off into the kitchen. Glancing over to her father, the young waved to grab his attention before motioning his over. "Come sit, Shikaniku. We have so much to catch up on." "Did you?" Shikaniku started. His wife interrupted him as she came down the stairs. "What is all of thi-?" Senjo begun, only to find her own thoughts stopped by the presence of Sumire. With a smile, she charged her daughter and embraced her. "You finally came back! Shikaniku said you'd be soon. I knew he wasn't lying, I knew it!" Shikaniku smiled hesitantly as her words revealed that he was in fact aware of it. Undoubtedly, Shikahime would've picked up on it now, assuming she hadn't before. "Yes, I just had a...uh...gist." "But, honey, you said one of your ANBU spotted.." "I know what I said, Senjo! But hey! Let's go and get that dinner that...er," Shikaniku paused as the butler tended to the stove. Concerned, Shikaniku inquired, "Um...Sumire. Who is that by the way?" Sumire laughed aloud as she returned her mother's loving embrace. "Mother, you're too much." The action alone brightened Sumire's mood. "Oh. I forgot to introduce him. How rude of me." Just as Sumire began, Sebastian returned to the dining area, carrying along with him a silver platter with a tea pot and several tea cups. "This is Sebastian, my husband." Without his eyes off the task of pouring tea, Sebastian let out a light chuckle. "Ms. Sumire, you ought not scare your parents with things like that." "Oh...hahaha," Shikaniku forcefully chuckled, though even his forceful attempt to seem chuckling came out tremendously sarcastic. "That was funny, Sumire." Senjo simply flinched at her husband's ineptness. "But, Sumire. I'm happy that you've returned. You've seemed to mature since the last time you were present too." "Thank you, Sebastian." Sumire said, accepting her cup of tea with s delighted smile. "Are you really? Last I remember, you loathed my very existence. But I won't hold on to the past." "Here's your tea, Mr and Mrs. Nara." Sebastian intervened, pouring both Senjō and Shikaniku cup of tea. "Remember what we discussed, Sumire." Afterwards, he reached into his blazer's pocket, pulling out a bright pink scroll. "Yes yes, I'll play nice." Sumire replied, sipping her tea. Taking the scroll from Sebastian, Sumire handed it over to Shikaniku. "I believe I owe you this." "What type of father would I be should I not prove understanding," Shikaniku replied, opening the scroll and unleashing its contents. A briefcase poofed into existence, and when he flicked it open, an overwhelming amount of ryo stained the interior. A smile slid onto his face, but just as it did, he closed the briefcase and slid it back to Sumire. "Thank you, but no thank you." He grabbed his tea and took a sip, gesturing to Sebastian gratitude all the same. "This tea is enough payment for the past." Shikahime leveled a glare at her older sister as the latter admired her more developed and effeminate frame. Like Sumire, she grudgingly noticed her sister's further maturity, having developed into a fine woman. If only her disposition matched her appearance. But alas it appeared beauty ran only skin deep as far as the older girl was concerned. "How kind of you Su..." Hime retorted, "Though it is indeed unfortunate how much we have in common; visage wise anyways. Why you're so deeply concerned with aesthetic goods lies beyond my capacity to understand. Materials come and go but phronesis remains something that is both innate and eternal. Something I wouldn't expect you to comprehend," The young woman continued to enjoy her meal, in her sister's insult finding no purchase in the Shika's mind. "You're always free to make something yourself, though I suppose such a task would prove too difficult for you." she said, a smirk on her face. Shikahime wasn't surprised that her father anticipated Sumire's return; he likely had all manners of intelligence keeping an eye on his oldest. Though the cheerfulness of the reunited trio made Shika sick to her stomach. She began considering her options, resolving to find the least disruptive way to exit the place without causing a scene like Sumire would. "You can deny it now, but I will find a way get you to accept my offerings." Sumire chimed in a sing-song manner. Taking hold of the breifcase, Sumire placed it on the ground beside her before taking yet another sip of tea. "Himey, don't think you can slither your way out of our family gathering. It's been four years. And as hard as it is to actually admit, I was actually starting to miss my past life. But now that I'm here, I want to know everyting that occured in my absense.... Starting with Miss Do No Wrong herself." Shikahime flinched internally, though her external expression remained coolly disinterested. Though it soon shifted into a smirk as she responded to her "dear" older sister's inquiry. "Well Su, it appears that despite my best attempts, you rubbed off on me far more than I would have liked. I suppose that being the older sibling allows you to have some unfortunate influence on those that follow. Nevertheless, I healed a boy who was in critical condition; since he was a childhood friend and rival of mine I felt obligated to do so. It was a shame that he also happened to be an S-rank missing-nin. He made such a mess of after my token of kindness though; and alas father had to end him. Had I known that he was besmirched by efforts with such folly I would have left him to die. Though I suppose the end result was the same. Plus I was disciplined for such endangerment." Hime noted, her smile casual and polite. It took such a troubling topic and turned into the consistency of discussing the weather outside. "Enough," Shikaniku sternly interrupted. "Both of you, silence yourselves." He glared at Shikahime. "This is Sumire's return home. Treat her with respect." He then turned to Sumire. "And you, put your money away. I'm the Hokage now. I won't ever need it." Shikaniku's voice had not gotten any louder, but the intensity of his tone was present, made so by the pitch of his voice deepening. "That being said, all I want us to be is a family." Senjō smiled heartwarmingly. Before her career as a shinobi, as a model, as whatever she currently was at the moment, Senjo enjoyed being a mother. She had watched Shikaniku become obsessed with his work in an attempt to overcome his comrade in the eyes of his teacher. It was a fable told through time, and one that eventually started the rivalry of some of the greatest ninja to come. Yet, after he achieved his goal, he had become suddenly more...wholesome. He appreciated his family, and the basic things in life. He was the man that she had fallen in love with. No, he was the man that she saw hidden behind all that ambition, the spite, the anger and sarcasm. That was why she stayed quiet and let him tend to the fire, the maelstrom that Sumire and Shikahime were prepared to evoke against one another. Shikahime returned his glare with cool boredom. Given the magnitude of his displeasure, Hime decided to concede. For now anyway. "Fine." she muttered stonily, before returning to her meal. Unsurprised that her appetite chose to abandon her. Yet she finished the portions anyway; though it was notably mechanic in function. While her father wanted them to be a cohesive unit, Hime could feel the gulf between the two siblings widening. Its further separation lie in both her own failings and the two's general incompatibility. The younger sister was the serious, studious one; the prodigy who had her hand in many cookie jars. Her sister, while no slouch, paled in comparison due to disinterest in the ninja arts and a passion for shopping and interaction. In short, she arrived in this world as a socialite and excelled. Nevertheless, it did little to help their interaction as from birth they pursued wildly different paths. As much as Shikaniku would like it to be so, this wasn't a case of opposites attracting. Perhaps there were glimpses of what could have been, a time when Shikahime's impressionability caused her to be Sumire's shadow. The older girl taking to such an arrangement with ease. Though it would be dispelled by a streak of imprudence born from that period of continued association. For Hime's sense of self caused the girl to develop her own ideas of what was right and wrong. The young woman's posture straightened in her seat and wit that same grin plastered upon her face Sumire lightly sat her cup atop the table, turning her body to face her younger sister. "So the great shikahime Nara has finally fallen then? Do you consider yourself failure simply due to a mistake you made?" Sumire let out a small chuckle alongside her remark. "Don't you ever compare yourself to the likes of me. Especially when it was you who had been programmed to do this villages bidding. And now the people that you've come to know look down upon you. They see you a traitor, untrustworthy to the public eye and yet you dare use this as some sort of analogy to associate your actions with mine." Standing from her seated position, Sumire slowly approached Shikahime. Having entered the girl's space, she wrapped her arms around Shikahime in an awkward embrace, one that may have came off as loving but was nothing of sort. "Himey, that isn't being rebellious, that's treason. You took an oath and swore your allegiance to the organization. Our father, even as Hokage, has a limited amount of power. Having weighed in your options, you've probably already considered fleeing the village to avoid the consequences." Retracting from her embrace, Sumire grasped Hime's chin, forcing the girl to assume eye contact. "And that, my dear, is where our similarities end." Shikahime grinned darkly at her sister's comment. "A failure? Perish the thought. Something like this was bound to happen eventually. What do you people call it? Ah yes, loyalty to your friends. It's a terrible thing really, quite inconvenient when it comes to the progression of a group or nation. Though I suppose even this "setback" taught me something. Trust is a very difficult thing to come by. One blemish on your record and it all evaporates. They conveniently overlook any history, circumstances or other objective information that could explain what led up to this "grand failing", perfectly comfortable with seeing what they want to see. I suppose this whole acquaintance notion is simply a bother." she said while standing. The embrace already broken, she slapped away Sumire's grasp on her chin, before leveling a glare at Su that was filled to the brim with malice. "Flee the village? Why would I do such a thing? This is my home. Though I can assure you I'll never make the mistake of naively trusting this tools any longer. And that, my lovely sister, is indeed where any commonalities find their ebb." The glare retracted slightly, replaced instead by an azure gaze that hardened like chips of ice. Their parents rightly predicted a maelstrom. At that was left was watching the proceedings unfold. Shikaniku's voice of reason clearly unheard by the two as a quarrel appeared ready to proceed. Nourished by a resentment Shika held for her older sister. Though that resentment had evolved into something more sinister: hatred. The woman had been on the wrong side of the law for so long yet managed to get away with it. The girl left the village on her own volition but wasn't punished or branded as a missing-nin for such a grave decision. Perhaps what Shika had accomplished held a greater gravity on the bad scale; however, all the actions Su had done continued to add up in Hime's mind. "Let me make one thing clear sister. I abhor you completely and utterly. Don't ever seek me out again. Understood? Fantastic." she walked past Sumire before stopping. "Have fun with your little reunion." With that thought completed, she left, exiting the house without a backwards glance. From within the kitchen, Sebastian returned with trays of food, walking directly past the feuding sisters and onto their parents. "It would appear that you could be nice for a single day." Sebastian said, the disappointment being evident in his tone. Sumire could no longer contain her ill feelings toward her own sibling. Possessing uncanny amount of resentment toward a single indiviual. Despite Hime being at on all-time low, the young woman still held her nose upward, constantly talking down upon Sumire as if she were foodler to a queen. Such thoughts plagued her mind, but Sumire could not help but smile. It was indeed time to show her family what she had been doing all these years. HIme's cold gaze was returned with one just as menacing if not several times more, hinting of a dark violet storm. The room grew quiet as the two traded menacing stares. All within a sudden flash, the past reappeared into Sumire's conscience. All of her contentment, the last bit of remorse she had acquired threatened to be abolished; the glass fortress that harbored her hatred. Sumire closed her eyes, attempting to mentally reconstruct her glass frame to keep hpld of her unyielding rage. Then there it was, sleeping peacefully with the arms of its loving mother, accompanied by the watery eyed father. Revealed onto the glass frame, a small crack surfaced. A stadium filled with the thunderous roars of a cheering crowd. With the center of it all, she reined victorious. Having been outclassed by a mere six year old. The crack began to spread, multiplying tenfold, traveling further across and gashing deeper into the weakening frame. A man enthused by her unparalleled development. Assuming the role of a higher up and official placing of the mask. It was the fall of the glass fortress. Shattering to pieces before her very eyes. A monster relinquished from its prison... On the outside, she remained as still as stone. Opening those lids to reveal the purple shine from behind. She turned to walk away, tracing the footstep of her sister to the outside world. With a step, Sumire pressed her foot upon the earth gently. The ground beneath Hime violently stook, crumbing from under her feet before craiering in. "Seek and yee shall find. Question reminds, what will you now that I have sought you?" Shikaniku sat silently as the two squabbled, and not to Senjō's surprise. Even she, the peace-adoring mother understood the consequences of what were to come should these feelings remain suppressed any longer. Though, it didn't mean she worried any less for their safety. As she rose to stand up and follow, Shikaniku grabbed her arm, and shook his head. She knew what it meant, and so she sat back down and continued eating her food. The Sisterly Clash As the ground beneath her feet chose to abandon her, the woman shifted into shadows, floating above the crevice until she spotted solid ground. With an act that was simple as breathing, Shikahime became solid once more. Her gaze reflected the depths of the oceans before she smiled. Though such an expression could only be described as predatory. One that was comfortable with and expected to be the apex of the affair. "I suppose we shall find out. Shall we commence? The day grows old sister." Hime responded. Curious as to how one who had loathed her for the duration of her days would choose to respond when the day that she longed for arose. The abyss that stood between them served a symbolic purpose; it represented just how far they had grown apart. If they had ever been close to begin with. Shikahime stared at the woman who resembled her. So alike in appearance yet so different in spirit. While she'd normally resort to ninjutsu, this momentous occasion deserved something more physical. If nothing else, Hime would knock some sense into this sibling, force her to realize just how lucky she was. That she could literally get away with murder and escape the consequences of any other misdeeds. Yet one lapse on Shika's part caused her carefully constructed world to collapse. It wasn't made of glass like Sumire's world, no, it was compiled from the most durable components imaginable. Yet it fell just the same. "Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Hime whispered before settling into a taijutsu stance. She would do what everyone else failed to; be the judge, jury, and if necessary, the executor. "Come. I've longed for your embrace." she said to Sumire. Silence grew within a tempest soul. Alas, the stage had been set. This place was not to be utilized for talking, but was now a place to wage war. Against the opposition that took the from of a sister. The young woman's eyes lightened with an intense flame, bringing her to smile from the corners of her lips. Sumire took a light breath as she moved ahead. Her movement steadily increased as she danced across the earthy floor. Invoking an acrobatic lunge into her moves shortening the distance between them before landing smoothly in front of Shikahime. Upon landing, Sumire continued ahead in a forward sway; extending her left leg while in mid motion. She had aimed for the girl's legs, harvesting in the strength of her ancestors and commiting a foul sweep. incorporating a full 360 motion that sought out to make Shikahime airborne. It appeared Sumire had not simply resigned herself to lounging on the beach. She moved at a pronounced pace, closing the gap with the guile of a veteran. Shikahime mapped the woman's trajectory as the belligerent leg swept the young lass off her feet. The girl winced ever slightly, noting the irritating physical prowess that stemmed from their lineage. Placed airborne, she flipped into handstand, snagging the woman's pivoting leg as it returned from the 360 motion. Curling around the leg of Su, Hime placed her feet on the ground once more before shifting her weight forwards. Drawing upon the same fortitude as her sister, she attempted to send Su careening into the wall. It appeared that there was more to the two of them than expected. At least when it came to this archaic ninja skill.